Nostalgia
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Ella nunca significó nada para mí, pero la recuerdo. Recuerdo a la niña Blossom y a sus hermanas, recuerdo esos días. Pero si un ángel como ella pudo estar conmigo, entonces se merecía lo que le pasó. No la echo de menos, ella no fue importante, solo es la madre de mi hija y nada más... Pero, tal vez sí piense en ella un poco, al ver a Mimi que es justo como su madre, como ella.


_Ya, es que me encanta Grim Tales y quería seguir escribiendo de esto :3  
>Esta vez con un fic de Él (Him) pensando en Bombón (Blossom) saben que me pareció muy curioso cuando supe que ella era la madre de Mimi, tardé un rato en relacionarlo, digo, no le encontré mucho sentido jaja hasta que recordé que ellos dos vienen de la misma caricatura ¡da! jaja pero sigo sin entender qué pasó realmente, supongo que algún día tendremos la respuesta... Pero hasta ahora sigo intrigada...<br>_

_Ahora les dejo este fic que se ubica en el capitulo Grim Tales Further Orientation. Mencionaré partes que pasaron en ese capitulo, si no entienden es porque no lo han leído xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia <strong>

Ya había terminado la reunión de negocios y Abadeer ya se había ido. No tengo muchas cosas que hacer el resto del día, así que me quedo cómodamente sentado en mi oficina. Hm... desearía beber algo caliente, como un café o algo así, tal vez necesite contratar a una secretaría. Normalmente se lo pediría a Jeff, pero en estos momentos debe estar ocupado con la pequeña fiesta de Mimi. Oh, tal vez no debí darle permiso para hacerla.

Momentos de paz como este hacen que el resto se vuelva aburrido. Al menos este día no fue del todo aburrido, después de el contrato que hice con esa pequeña Mina Harper, al perder ella gané una buena propiedad. Ah, esa chica ingenua, como si con un castillo pudiera pagar lo que realmente desea. Era claro que Mina perdería la apuesta, ella nunca pudiera ganar en batalla a mi querida Mimi, no estaba ni de cerca a la altura de Mimi. Pero fue realmente muy divertido escuchar el regaño del Conde hacía Mina, y después la pequeña discusión que tuvieron.

_-"¿Crees que la has pasado mal, Mina? ¡Fue tan bueno los primeros cuatro años! ¡Este pecado se suponía que era mío y solo yo lo podía soportar!"- _gritó ese Conde mientras tomaba a la pequeña por el cuello-. _"¡Lo que sucedió fue un completo accidente y no tenía otra opción!"_

_-"¡Vete al demonio! ¡Debiste haberme dejado morir!" _- se defendió la pequeña Mina Harper.

_-"¡No! ¡Te amo demasiado! "_

_-"¡Tu no me amas! ¡No soy más que una mascota para ti ahora! ¡Incluso si me amabas como una hija, no es suficiente!"_

Ja, ja, ja. Realmente es gracioso escuchar estas discusiones familiares. Creo que nunca comprenderé a esa personas que ven necesario tener ese amor, como esa niña Harper, maldecida por convertirse en vampiro. ¡Ba! patrañas, al menos es divertido ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

Pero en estos momentos no tengo a nadie más que atormentar... al menos hoy.

Miro las fotografías en mi oficina, para entretenerme, encontrándome con la imagen de aquella mujer a la que más he maldecido, a la mujer que le desgracié la vida. Oh, como disfruté atormentándola a ella. Esa mujer de mirada inteligente y expresión dulce y segura, aquella bella flor de pétalos rosados a la cual disfruté ver sufrir al ver cómo yo la apartaba de nuestra hija. Porque esta mujer es la madre de mi hija.

Hay, Blossom, era obvio que pasaría, yo no dejaría que te quedaras a Mimi toda su vida, al menos la tuviste hasta el final, cuando tu preciada hija te mató. Claro, mi preciosa Mimi se parece mucho a mí. Después de eso, me encargué de llenar mi oficina de fotografías de ese glorioso día en el que gané la custodia de mi hija. Lo que me recuerda a la platica que tuve con Abadeer hace unos momentos.

_-"Nunca te habría catalogado como del tipo hombre de "familia"- _me dijo el gobernante de la Nocheosfera mientras contemplaba la imagen de aquella pelirroja de ojos rosados y mi hija.

_-"No lo soy"- _contesté con simpleza.

_-"¿Entonces por qué todas estas fotos de tu familia en tu oficina? Quiero decir, es tu familia ¿cierto?"- _preguntó con intriga.

_-"Están simplemente allí para recordarme que el mal puede surgir incluso en el más sagrado de lo seres".-_ porque ella era un ser sagrado comparada conmigo-. "_Esa luz puede caer en la oscuridad, los ángeles pueden sucumbir a los demonios, y que los héroes pueden ser putas en su hora más desesperada" _- sencillamente eso no lo iba a olvidar nunca.

_-"¿No lo dices enserio? Sinceramente, creo que una parte de ti la echa de menos"- _¿yo? ¿echarla de menos a ella? No lo creo-. _"Tuviste una bella esposa" _- no me molesto al escucharlo decir eso, después de todo, no es el primero ni será el ultimo en pensar que estuvimos casados.

_-"Nunca nos casamos"- _aclaro, sin interés en el tema. No nos casamos, no teníamos por qué, iba a matarla de todas formas.

Después de eso, Abadeer observó las demás fotografías, analizando en voz alta las imágenes de cada foto, pasando por la foto donde estoy yo matando a los antiguos amigos de Mimi, donde está ella matando a su madre, hasta la foto donde yo la estoy transformando en lo que es ahora.

Cierta parte de la conversación no deja de rondarme en la cabeza, y eso es sumamente molesto. Cuando Abadeer dijo que creía que yo la echaba de menos. No, yo no la extraño, ¿por qué iba yo a extrañar a esa pelirroja? Nunca la quise en realidad, ni siquiera me agradaba.

Sigo solo aquí en mi oficina, está bien, no quiero compañía ahora. Me relajo en mi silla, pero no dejo de recordar a esa mujer... no, no a esa mujer. Recuerdo a esa niña, a esa pequeña de vestidito rosa y a sus hermanas, esas encantadoras heroínas que salvaban el día. Cuando las cosas era más inocentes y no tan... complicadas como ahora. Recuerdo esos días...

No la echo de menos, pero... creo que me siento algo nostálgico, después de todo ella y sus hermanas hacían que el tiempo no fuera tan aburrido. Que días aquellos. Si tuviera que escoger, creo que Blossom me agradaba más de niña que de adulta, sinceramente, aunque nunca perdió ese toque de dulzura y esa valentía, al crecer parte de ella murió, gracias a mí. Por algo Mimi está aquí.

Mimi... es cierto...

_-"Estaré en la cocina si alguien necesita algo"- _había dicho el arácnido, dándose por vencido al notar que yo no le prestaba gran atención, ni a él ni a Abadeer, sobre las ideas de hacerle una fiesta a Mimi.

_-"¡Jeff!"- _lo llamé.

_-"Uh... ¿s..si Sr.?"_

_-"...Dile a Mimi que puede tomarse el resto del día, pero espero que esté lista para las asignaciones de mañana"_

_-"¿D..de verdad? ¿Significa que podemos hacer nuestra pequeña... fiesta?" - _me miró con ojos ilusionados, cosa que me molestó un poco.

_-"¡Bien, bien! Lo que sea, solo vete de aquí antes de que cambie de parecer" _- ¿ven lo amable que soy?, incluso Abadeer quedó conforme con mi decisión.

Creo que me dejé llevar por las insistencias, tanto de Abadeer como los de la araña. Bueno, sí se puede ser de vez en cuando amable cuando se trata de mi hija.

Es cumpleaños de Mimi... El día en que me llevé a Mimi, el día en que murió Blossom también era el cumpleaños de Mimi, ese día no lo olvidé, esta vez sí que me olvidé de su cumpleaños, aunque realmente no me importa. Hace un año que pasó todo eso... Las recuerdo a las dos gritando, luchando por permanecer juntas, pero sabían que su esfuerzo era inútil.

Es el cumpleaños de mi hija, y también se cumple un año desde ese día. Recuerdo verla morir a manos de Mimi, las dos lloraban desconsoladas y yo estaba satisfecho por mi acto maldad. No me culpen, la culpa es de Blossom por meterse conmigo, por tener a Mimi. Debía saber que tarde o temprano iría por la niña. Pero esa mujer a veces podía ser tan testaruda.

Tal vez solo me da un poco de nostalgia recordar a Blossom, especialmente al ver a Mimi que, aunque se parece a mí... también es justo como su madre.


End file.
